Son Goku / Kakarott (Dragon Ball Super)
Origins: Dragon Ball Classification: Saiya-jin(Saiyan), Super Saiyan God Threat level: Quasar- || Big bang+ || Celestial- || Celestial- || Celestial- || Celestial- || Celestial- || Celestial || Celestial Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Afterimage Creation, Ki Manipulation, Ki Barriers, Transformation, Statistics Amplification, Resistance against Time stop, Enhanced Senses, Power Mimicry, Can create flashes of light to blind his opponents, Telepathy, Healing (As Super Saiyan God), Teleportation, Sealing with Mafuba, Minor Precognition (Was able to predict Hit's movements by analyzing his fighting style) Physical strength: At least Solar system level striking strength, possibly higher (can hurt beings easily in solar system tier with simple striking, ki is 1/3rd physical energy) || At least Nigh Universal level striking (his clashes vs Beerus where causing the universe to crumble) || Universe level striking (punched out an energy sphere formed from more power than the energy sphere created by his and Beerus 3rd clash which would of destroyed the universe, implied several times to be stronger than BoG Super Saiyan God) || Universe level striking || Universe level striking || At least Universe level striking || At least Universe level striking, possibly Universe+ level striking (broke through Hit's Toki-Tobashi with raw power) || At least Universe+ level striking (could hurt Jiren) || At least Universe+ level striking (overpowered even a limit breaking Jiren) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Solar system+, likely higher (stronger than any of the Z fighters, including Gohan who is far stronger than other solar system+ tier beings) || At least Nigh Universal+ (over half of restricted Beerus power who was stated to be capable of destroying the solar system in the blink of an eye and who's power is mentioned multiple times to be at least a universal threat when fighting seriously. His clashes with Beerus spread waves across the universe and all the way to Kaiohshin realm, shaking it and destroying planets and stars in its path. His energy attack clash with Beerus lit up the universe all the way to Kaiohshin realm. It was stated a few more clashes like this would reduce the entire universe to a void of nothingness. Furthermore Akira Toriyama stated in interview that Bills/Beerus could of destroyed the Kaiohshin realm which apparently is approximately somewhere between 1/10th to 1/5th of the size of the Dragon Ball 7th's physical universe) || Universe (one-shotted an energy sphere formed from much more power than the energy sphere created by his and Beerus 3rd clash which would of destroyed the universe, implied several times to be stronger than in Super Saiyan God) || Universe (far stronger than in base) || At least Universe (far stronger than SSJ3 which stopped Kale and Cauliflas attack with its mere aura, noteworthy to even Hit) || At least Universe, possibly Universe+ (far stronger than any of his super saiyan forms) || At least Universe, possibly Universe+ (at least double his power of SSB) || At least Universe, likely Universe+ (x10 stronger than his SSB form, broke through Hit's time manipulation via raw power) || At least Universe+, possibly low multiverse (shook the World of Void which is a dimension of infinite nothingness, was considered a rival for Jiren whom is easily as powerful as a Hakaishin) || At least Universe+, possibly low multiverse Durability: At least Solar system+, likely higher || At least Nigh Universal || Universe (took attacks narrated to have universal power) || Universe || Universe || A least Universe, possibly Universe+ || At least Universe, possibly Universe+ || At least Universe, possibly Universe+ || At least universe+ || At least universe+, possibly low multiverse Speed: At least massively hypersonic+ travel speed, at least FTL+ in all other speeds (Vegeta at base was dodging lasers developed by CC, likely from Bulma herself whom at age 5 was capable of making FTL travel and making lasers which impressed galactic patrolman Jako, scales to all the Z cast barring Vegito) || At least sub-relativistic+ travel, at least TransUniversal in all other speeds (Benefits from scaling as he can keep up with Beerus in combat whom crosses galactic lenghts in minutes. Scanned galaxies in seconds with his ki sensing.), possibly higher || At least sub-relativistic+ travel, at least TransUniversal in all other speeds, possibly higher || At least sub-relativistic+ travel, at least TransUniversal in all other speeds, possibly higher (several times faster than in base) || At least sub-relativistic+ travel, at least TransUniversal in all other speeds, possibly higher (massively faster than in any super saiyan form, could react to Dyspo) || At least sub-relativistic+ travel, at least TransUniversal in all other speeds, possibly higher (much faster than in super saiyan god form) || At least sub-relativistic+ travel, at least TransUniversal in all other speeds, possibly higher (should be twice as fast as in SSB) || At least sub-relativistic+ travel, at least TransUniversal in all other speeds, possibly higher (should be ten times as fast as in SSB) || At least TransUniversal+ (blitzed Dyspo and Toppo, whoms speed was impressive even to the Hakaishin's and Angels, comparable to Jiren) || At least TransUniversal+ (faster than limit breaking Jiren) Intelligence: Average. Nearly no basic education, but is a battle genius with his whole life worth's of battle experience and whom has shown the capacity to learn techniques quickly, going as far as being able to copy techniques akin to his own capacities after only seeing them once (Learned the kameha nigh immediately after just seeing it once for example) Stamina: At least high. In base can go training for days straight, can also maintain Super Saiya-jin for days if he isn't required to waste considerable amounts of energy, similar scenario in Super Saiya-jin 2, although the energy consumption is about twice as fast. Super Saiya-jin 3 lasts at least several minutes in-combat but drains energy far faster than the previous two. Range: At least solar system, likely higher || Universal || Universal || Universal || Universal || Universal || At least Universal || At least Universal Weaknesses: Overconfident, tends to let his opponents power up and occassionally let his guard down when he has the upper hand. Can not survive in space. Standard equipment: None as an adult, but before part 2 (Z) he used nyoi-bo (a staff that could extend up to the moon) and for travel used kintoun (a flying cloud who moved at supersonic speeds). * Only thing similar to standard equipment for Goku ever since part 2 (Z) is that he commonly wears weighted clothing as part of his training Key: Beggining of Super || BoG Super Saiyan God || Saiyan Beyond God/Post-SSG Base || Post-SSG Super Saiyan || Post-BoG Super Saiyan God || Super Saiyan Blue || Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken || Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10-20 || Ultra Instinct Omen/Sign || White/Complete Ultra Instinct * Note: Post-"Future Trunks" saga SSB Goku is likely around the level of Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10 Goku from VsUniverse 6 saga via merit of overwhelming Hit's time manipulation in simple SSB in comparison to his VsUniverse 6 saga version which requiered SSBKKx10 to do so. * Furthermore, Goku received several boosts during Universe Survival saga, making his EoS SSBKKx20 stronger than 1st usage of Ultra Instinct Sign Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Threat level Big Bang Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:FTL speeds Category:TransU speeds Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Flying Category:Animanga Category:Teleport Category:MHS speeds Category:Relativistic speeds Category:Current Threat level: Celestial Category:Threat level Quasar